Friendship and the rest
by lillyannmay
Summary: Roles are reversed and carla and peter are both single parents. Peter makes a move.. what will she say? Does her heart belong to someone else? eventually M rated so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'm starting a new story with a little twist. Please read and review I'd love to know what you all think? Thanks.

Ok so a little background. - Peter and Carla are friends. Very good friends. Carla was pregnant with Liam's baby when he died. Tony still died. Peter and Leanne split up 2 years ago when Carla's daughter was just about 1- Leanne ran off with nick as she was bored of Peter and sick of looking after him when he got drunk. Carla supported Peter and they have grown closer ever since. Michelle is around and rob returned recently to find out Carla had a daughter and swore he would never leave her alone. They have a good relationship. Frank never happened. Well not yet anyway. There are time differences and some twists and turns. :)

Enjoy please read and review.

Chap 1

"Mamma... Mamma"

"Baby what's wrong?..." Carla stirred as she glanced at the clock. 3.12am. "Baby it's very late" she looked at the little silhouette figure stood in her door way as the little girl sucked her soother carrying her comfort blanket.

"No mumma not late I wake up it morning time mumma"

Carla couldn't help but giggle at the innocence of her daughter as she made her way over to pick her up. "Lia I've told you before it doesn't work like that... Look outside... Look how dark it is sweetie. We have to go back to bed" Carla tried to reason with her but her little girl was going through a phase and needed her attention. Suffering from nightmares. At 3 years old she was a very independent little girl the image of Carla. Beautiful eyes. Liam's eyes. Carla loved her. She adored her she had a tough time after Liam died coping with the pregnancy and that's when she found a friend in Peter. They were very close since Leanne left 2 years ago abandoning him and Simon and they helped each other out. She Helped stay off the booze. Leanne had taken off with nick she was fed up of Peter she resented him for ruling her life. In some ways Peter would say that her leaving was for the best it forced him to be independent and step up to the plate with Simon.

"Sweeties" Lia smiled at her as they walked around Carla's apartment making their way to the kitchen.

"No no baby we are going to have some warm milk then back to bed"

After a few minutes of lying on the sofa with Lia listening to her breathing softly as she cuddled Carla, her little hand softly stroking Carla's neck playing with the little hairs at the base of her neck she was reluctant to move her.

Carla decided to bring her back to her bed with her as they climbed under the duvet Lia stirred slightly.

"Mummy... I tired" Lia rubbed her eyes.

"I know Lia. We're in mummy's bed ok... Back to sleep" Carla soothed her little girl as she lay beside her falling into a deep sleep.

Carla stirred at 6am and picked up her phone. 2 new messages.

4.08am Peter

Hiya love call into me in the morning please x

5.53am Peter

Sorry I hope I don't wake you I am so sorry about last night Carla please I'm an idiot. Please call me when you wake up I haven't been able to sleep thinking about this. Your my best friend. Please car xxx

Carla turned back around and tried to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the positive reviewes and feed back both here and on twitter. I am so glad people are buying into this idea. I want to explore Peter and Carla and the whole family set up before I go down the road of Frank which will dominate a part of this fic. So Peter was a pillock and now we shall find out hopeful lets see what it takes for her to forgive him.

Chap 2

The night before.

Friday. The usual routine was Peter picked Lia up from crèche and watched her until 4.30 when Carla would finish up in the factory and they would all meet at peters and head to the cinema or bowling. Some thing for the kids to look forward to. Simon looked forward to it all week and Lia was getting more excited as she got older and understood what was happening.

This Friday was no different.

"Peturrr" Lia jumped up into his arms as he arrived to collect her from crèche. "Hello madam... How are you today?" Peter smiled at her as he packed up her bag and art work she was currently working on.

"Where's ... Em where's is Simon?" Lia questioned as they walked out the gates.

"Well I forgot he had a birthday party today sweetheart so he's gone to stay at his friends for the night" peters heart nearly broke at the sight if Lias face. She looked like she was about cry.

"So we no go out?"

"Yea Hunni me you and mummy can go if you want?"

"Yea I want to please?"

"Ok let's go get mummy then"

Knock knock.

"Come in" Carla called from the office. Peter and Lia made there way in. Carla was running a little late just finishing off her last e mail as the clock hit 4.45.

"Mummmmmmmyyyyyyyy" Lia ran to her arms and jumped on her lap as Peter took a seat at Michelle's desk.

"Hello gorgeous" Carla said as she gave Lia a kiss.

"Well hello you" Peter winked as the two adults laughed at the harmless flirtation between themselves.

"Where's Simon?" Carla asked as she shut down the computer. Lia got down from her lap as she went to robs desk to play with some of the fabric he had left on the chair.

"Pretty colours mommy" Carla smiled.

Carla made her way over to Peter who pulled his chair back from the desk as Carla sat on the edge of Michelle's desk. Carla's legs between peters.

"He's gone to a mates for a sleepover I thought it was tomorrow night and I forgot. That's why I was a little late collecting madam today"

"Oh I see. Well I guess we could do our thing tomorrow afternoon if you like?" Carla felt a little upset at the prospect of not spending her night with Peter as she was used to. She had become dependent on him. She shared everything with him. He was there for her and vice versa.

"No mummy. No. I go play please"

"No don't be silly love we can do something the 3 of us. If you want that is..." Peter wanted to spend time with her. Since Leanne left he was all she had. He admired her. She was his best friend. In the first year or so that's all she was but since he had "gotten over Leanne" as he put it he started to develop feelings for her. Strong feelings. He thought about her when she wasn't around. He had caught himself staring at her bending over or imagining scenarios where they were both young free and single. What would of happened...

"Peter. Peter" she put her hand to his cheek as He jumped. He had been daydreaming. Thinking about her yet again yet she was so close to him. Her hand felt so soft against his skin. His stubble rough against her.

"Sorry babe" *shit* he thought to himself... Did I just say that!

"Oh I'm your babe now am I?" She giggled as she hit him playfully.

"Well yea you are..." his throat went dry - she stood waiting for him to continue, silent. Now or never he thought - Repeating the mantra in his head. "Your outta this world Carla. How can you not see it. Your your... Amazing. Your strong beautiful..." He stopped himself as he stood up his hands falling to her hips as he allowed his lips to brush hers before she pulled away.

"Peter... What the" he stopped her. "Shhhhh" he went to kiss her again before she pushed him away.

She was shocked. She always knew there was a little sexual tension between them. She would have been lying If she said she didn't fancy him. She minded Simon once while he went on a date and she was so relieved when he came home saying what a disaster it was.

"Peter my daughter is right there..." How could he have been so stupid.. Wrong place and wrong time after 3 years of friendship. Carla called Lia over who thankfully hadn't seen anything as she told her they had to go now and that Peter couldn't come out today.

She brought Lia out to an adventure play centre with slides and ball pools let her run around she soon forgot that Peter and Simon weren't there as Carla sat drinking a coffee and watching her. She noticed her phone rang twice. Both Peter and 1 voicemail.

A they made there way back to the apartment Lia feel asleep in the back of the car. She carried her up to bed and lay there thinking of what to do next eventually she drifted off around 2am...


	3. Chapter 3

I would just like to say a massive thank you to all those who have reviewed. These really help me write knew chapters and update more often. I am so shocked to see that some of those reviewing are some of my favourite authors on this site and I'm amazed that youse all seem to be enjoying :) anyway here is the next instalment. I hope you enjoy.

So I'd just like to take the time to reply to a review left. I take all reviews positive / negative on board so first of all I would like to thank that reviewer for the constructive critism aswell a thanking all other reviewers and followers / subscribers an those who have favoured. I apologise to anyone else I have confused with the timeline of the story. I didn't want to Drabble on for pages about background so I tried to summarise it as best I could. Lia is 3 - almost 4. Simon is 11. I hope that clears that up and of course if anyone has any other questions please feel free to ask me. Also with fanfiction it's hard to please everyone and I suppose it's a scenario that plausible on some levels that Carla was pregnant when Liam died and not Maria. Anyway I refuse to comment about my age or any other personal information. So I have decided to continue with this fic in the hope that some still like it so if you do let me know and if you don't feel free to let me know also :) thanks again

Chap 3

Saturday morning

Peter was pacing up and down the flat. He had tried to contact her should he go over? Would that be to much? He didn't want an argument. He wanted to apologise in person. Before he could change his mind he grabbed his coat and keys and set off.

Buzzzzzz

"Mamma mamma mamma door" Lia shouted from the sofa where she was curled up watching her DVD. Carla came from the bedroom after just getting a shower dressed in only a dressing gown. She thought it might be Michelle as she picked up the receiver.

"Hello"

"Hi... It's me"

"Hi Peter... Come up"

As the door closed Carla had her back turned making a coffee. She didn't know how to play this; she could ignore the situation and see what happened or confront it head on.

Lia ran over to Peter motioning for him to pick her up as her arms clung to his neck. She kissed his cheek as he tickled her tummy.

"Missed you" Lia announced as she cuddled into Peter. "Hey I missed you to munchkin" Peter said as he put her down so she could return to her film.

There was an awkward silence between the two before Carla handed Peter his coffee. "I don't want to do this in front if little ears" Carla said before nodding her head towards Lia.

"Ok. Shall I call back when she's asleep?"

"No. We need to do this now... Before I lose my bottle" Carla stated matter of fact as Peter laughed "excuse the pun aye?" Peter said hoping to break the ice a little.

Carla walked over towards her bedroom and Peter wasn't sure whether to follow or not normally he wouldn't think twice.. He had stayed over plenty of times before and a couple of times in her room. That was just the sort of relationship they had and now he feared he'd ruined it all but as she looked back he decided to follow her.

She sat on the bed and he stood by the door.

"Come sit beside me will ya don't be daft" she said as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Carla... Im so sorry. I was so out of line I shouldn't have done what I done I crossed a line and I.. I'm not sorry i did it... I'm sorry I picked that exact moment to do it..."

"Shhhh Peter please. Relax it's ok"

"It's ok? So your not angry? I mean I"

Carla cut him off mid sentence. She raised her finger to his lips to stop him from speaking and as she gently removed her finger she ran it down his chin along his jaw onto his neck while she slowly moved her lips closer to his before finally allowing them to rest on his.

His lips responded to hers almost immediately as her hand rested on the back of his neck his hands moved one to her lower back and the other hand joined her hand on his thigh. He allowed his lips to savour the feeling of hers the soft delicate feeling as he inhaled her scent fresh from the shower. Their tongues danced together in a soft sensual rhythm.

After a few minutes their kiss came to a mutual end.

"Well that was unexpected" Peter whispered as they sat with their foreheads resting against each other.

"Good or bad?" Carla smiled.

"Good" came peters reply immediately. "It's just I've visioned this scenario so many times and I thought I'd really fucked up yesterday Carla.."

"So how long have you been imagining kissing me then?" Carla asked as she stepped across the room.

Peters throats was dry his hands were clammy he was nervous as hell.

"Carla I didn't mean it like that I'm not a perv or anything I just can't help notice how beautiful you truly are. Your my best friend. I don't want to ruin what we have. I don't

Know where we go from here"

"Well..." Carla began.

Lia came running into the room.

"Mummy I'm hungry" she announced as she bounced up onto the bed unfazed by the fact that Peter was there as she was so used to him.

Carla laughed. "She sure can pick her moments" Peter just laughed.

I'd love to have a few hours to myself.. Go get sprayed get my hair and nails done. Just be free for a few hours. Carla thought subconsciously. She needed time to think.

Peter noticed the pile of ironing in the corner of the room, the messy kitchen earlier he knew all to well how hard it was to get stuff done with a kid running around.

"Tell ya what. I have a brilliant idea" Peter announced. "Why don't i take Lia with me to collect Simon and we can go to the park and have some lunch... Pizza maybe, you can come collect her later when ever suits you... You Have a rest today" he smiled. His smile that melted her heart. He was so sweet.

"Would you like that Lia?" Lia nodded.

Half an hour later and she had the flat to herself. She rang her favorite salon in town who could fit her in at 1.30. She spent an hour cleaning an tidying before setting off.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I would like to say a massive thanks to the reviewers after that little incident. I'm aware this chapter is a direct continuation and was partly written before this happened so I just wanted to make a small note. To the author who took the time and sent me a beautifully written message you were right. For those who are enjoying it I hope you continue to do so and last but not least to those also targeted by that person... Head up cause you can't please all of the people all of the time :)_**

Chap 4

5.45 and she was back on coronation street. Hair, tan, gel nails, eyebrows, eyelashes, waxed legs underarms and bikini line, pedicure and massage. She felt a million dollars. She knew her and Peter had unfinished business from earlier but she felt ready to face him.

Her credit card had taken a battering today but it was so worth it as she smiled at the glimpse she caught if herself in the bookies window as she approached peters front door.

She let herself into peters using her key as she noticed him and Lia asleep on the sofa. She took out her phone a snapped a photo. They looked so sweet she was on his chest as he had his arm thrown protectively around her with a blanket thrown over them and her favourite DVD playing in the background.

"Wakey wakey darling..." She ran her nails over his bicep as she leaned down to his eye level as he stirred.

He rubbed his eyes as he woke and took in the sight before him she looked fantastic, So fresh.

"You look lovely"

"Oh well you don't look so bad yourself Barlow"

Peter shifted and moved Lia to the arm chair and lay her down with her blanket. "Where's Simon" Carla enquired as Peter made coffee. "Staying at his mates again he begged me I couldn't say no... It's been me and the princess all day. Think I wore her out"

Carla took the coffee off him as they made their way over to the sofa.

"Soooo Lia interrupted earlier..." Peter paused.

"Yea she did, look I don't really know where we go from here either.. I mean I love what we have Peter were 100% comfortable with each other and I mean I think we both need to think long and hard about where we want to go from here"

"Carla I know what I want. It's all I've been able to think about... I mean what are the other options? We continue as if it never happened? Because you and I both know there will always be something and we have avoided it for what 2 years now Carla?"

Peter sat pinching the bridge of his nose as he waited for her reply... "Car say something please... I've just told you an you still need to say something"

"Peter. Baby listen... Are you sure about this? I mean 100% sure because I need to put my little girl first. Why do you think I haven't dated anyone. I can't bring men in and out of her life Peter. You." she poked his chest "You are the one constant for that little girl.., she adores you. I adore you. Everyone knows how close we are I mean if we start walking around tomorrow holding hands what are they going to say? Huh? Peter I can't stand to let myself love you for it all to blow up in my face and for us to end up hating each other because I need you... We need you" Carla allowed the tears to fall down her cheek as Peter pulled her close.

"Listen to me Carla. Why do you think I haven't dated anyone. There is no woman that will ever compare to you. Carla I love you. I love Lia. I understand that you two come as a package and I wouldn't have it any other way. Your talking about what's going to happen IFFF something bad were to happen between us but your just killing us off before we have even had a chance it's like your looking at all the negatives and looking for a reason not to.. And as for everyone else Carla. Screw the lot of them. I love Simon and the only other people I care about are in this room..." There was a long pause as Carla thought long and hard. Before she allowed her head to raise off his chest looking deep into his eyes and she allowed their lips to meet.

"Ok" Carla whispered. As they continued to kiss.

Carla pulled away as she grabbed the collar of peters shirt. "Me and you.. We're best friends. We get on really well I don't want that to change baby ok"

"Yes yes I promise car I promise you"

So on another note I did consider the idea of friends with benifits and I not started this fic with Carla as a mother i would have went down that road. Since her an Peter have this connection and her love for Lia is the reason she's apprehensive about relationships and bringing men in and out of her life I just couldn't see a way to right it like that but i really hope I don't disappoint anyone. It's such an interesting idea :)


	5. Chapter 5

I really hope people are enjoy I would love some more reviews :) I take all comments and suggestions on board :) thanks enjoy this next part - I am trying make take this a little different then my last fic which was my first and after reading some fantastic Fics on this site I feel I have a better understanding of the characters and relationships so that's all down to the fantastic authors on here :) so thanks to all of you.

Chap 5

2 hours later

Carla and Peter had sat on the sofa like a couple of teenagers all hands kissing and giggling.

"Aye I better wake this one and take her home or she won't sleep tonight" Peter reluctantly allowed Carla up off the sofa.

"Hey it's Saturday night why don't you stay and have a take away and film. Lia can kip in si's bed"

"Oh aye and where is her mummy suppose to sleep" Carla asked as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Well that's up to her mummy. She can stay in my bed and I can sleep out here on the sofa. Or take Lia in there with you and ill kip in Simons room"

"Is there a third option" Carla purred seductively.

"Well yea of course there is, I can stay I mean we can both sleep in my bed"

"Well now you talking" Carla winked.

9.30 pm

"Come on baby girl were going into bed"

"No. No this siomonses bed no mine" Lia protested. Carla had woken her and they played for a while but she was fighting the tiredness now and just being difficult for Carla.

"Well were going to stay here tonight so this is where your sleeping darling"

"Where you leep mamma?" Lia could barely keep her eyes open she was so tired.

"I'm going to be right next door I promise. With Peter ok.. All night so you just call me if you need me"

"Ok mummy I have cuddles first?"

"Of course sweetie"

"She settle ok?" Peter asked as Carla made her way out of the bedroom a few minutes later.

"Yea out like a light must of been all that fresh air earlier... Look I really appreciate you looking after today Peter... I really needed them few hours off"

"Hey why didn't you just ask me Carla.. Any time you know I love spending time with her"

Carla knew Peter was being genuine she was excited at the prospect of being in a relationship with someone who adored her as much as she adored them. Peter knew Carla hadn't been with anyone since Liam and he was careful not to rush anything he wanted her to feel 100% comfortable in his company even though they were already and the goal posts had been moved and the whole dynamics of their relationship had changed in a matter of hours. They were going to give it a go at been a couple a proper couple.

Peter thought back to Carla's earlier comment about where she was going to spend the night before dismissing the thought of anything sexual happening between them. He'd waited all this time another while longer wouldn't kill him.

Carla was in the kitchen a couple of hours later getting some water. She had been hinting at Peter all night about 'heading to bed'.. Heck she was only short of grabbing him and telling him to have his way with her. Maybe he was getting cold feet? Maybe he was waiting for her?

Sod that she thought. She had an idea. A sure fire why to let him know what she wanted.

Not the end put I thought best to split it to warn its starting to get m rated in the next part ... Enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

More m rated. - warning

so people low looking forward to the next chapter & I hope I don't disappoint.

Enjoy :) please review I love to know :)

Chap 6

she made her way from around the back of the sofa to the front where Peter was now sat upright. She fell to her knees before him as he sat stunned in silence. Her hands began to unbutton his shirt quickly as she discarded it around his shoulders. She ran her hands up and down his body before allowing her self to undo his belt. He made no attempt to stop her.

She ran her hand over his bulge teasing him as planted soft light kisses along his stomach. She opened the buttons on his jeans and motioned for him to sit up which he did immediately. Muting the tv at the same time they made eye contact and she knew she had him. She pulled his jeans down and his boxers as his semi hard erection lay against his stomach. She pulled the clothing down over his ankles and slid them of, made easier due to the fact he had no she's on. She tossed them to the side. She licked her lips in anticipation of allowing his cock enter her mouth. She wanted him. Inside her. Filling her. Hitting her spot repeatedly but this would have to do...for now.

She kissed the top of his cock. Light feathered kissed as she then allowed her tongue to run up and down the shaft of cock. She paused at the base as she took his balls in her hand playing with them slightly as a moan escaped Peter throat. They were full and heavy she knew he wanted her. She leaned back slightly allowing her half open blouse to reveal her black lacy bra noticing now his cock was fully erect and throbbing. She was secretly delighted she had today's full day of pampering she knew she was all set neat and tidy.

She finally stopped teasing him and took his entire length in her mouth in one swift motion as his hands found the back of her head urging her to continue his assault on his manhood. It felt so good so right. All the times he had stared at her lips imaging this exact scene in his head. She was a goddess he was obsessed with her and she was on her knees In front of him showing him what she wanted.

"Baby. Oh. Babe yea. Please. Oh god. Don't stop Carla. Please don't stop"

She smiled to herself knowing she had him right where she wanted him. She allowed her tongue to catch the small droplets of pre come from the top of his cock as she massaged his balls urging the rest through his shaft.

He didn't disappoint as he released his load in her mouth as she licked his cock clean.

"That was sexy as hell"Peter panted as he came down from his orgasm.

"Well I aim to please Peter"

"Carla I've wanted nothing more then to take you through that door there and show you the best night if your life I just don't want you think that's all I'm after"

"Believe me Peter were on the same page lets just have some fun..." She bit her bottom lip

Peter picked her up an carried her through to the bedroom. "Your overdressed Carla" as he lay her down and removed her blouse slowly kissing her chest nipping at her bra as he allowed his lips travel down to the waist band of her leggings. He slipped his fingers inside as he dragged them down her legs leaving her only in her matching underwear. Her body tanned and toned for a woman who had a child. Her legs silky smooth as he ran his hand up building up anticipation of where he wanted to be. He planted soft light kisses along her inner thigh as he eventually allowed his lips to land on her centre kissing her lightly through her underwear. Her hand resting on the back of his head urging him to continue.

He removed her underwear as a slight moan escaped her his tongue ran up and down her inner thigh... He knew where she wanted his tongue to be but he teased a while longer as he kissed her hip bone up her stomach while making short work of removing her bra allowing her breasts to bounce free.

He had caught a glimpse of her getting changed a couple of weeks ago although she didn't know he was ashamed to catch himself staring while the twitch in his trousers became more evident he made his way to the bathroom, as he lay awake that night it was all he could think of his mind in total overdrive.

Now here he was caressing those same breasts, kissing them and sucking on the sensitive skin that surrounded it. Before he made his way back down her perfect body he came up to allow their lips to meet... He caught her bottom lip between his teeth as he sucked to the point where it was beginning to hurt her but she was so caught up in his kiss and the feeling of his fingers continuously toying with her hard nipples.

He kissed his way down her body as he slowed down at the middle of her stomach "Peter please baby" she moaned. "Your wish is my command beautiful" as he allowed his tongue to run along her centre teasing her opening before plunging his tongue in as he held her hips in position. Her body wriggled uncontrollably beneath him. He went for as long as he could avoiding her sensitive bud at the top and when he knew she was close he removed his tongue despite her moans he replaced it with two fingers curling them ever so slightly untill he found what he was looking for. As he stroked her spot he allowed his tongue to tease her clit gently. The sensation was becoming to much for Carla to bear and as Peter felt her tighten around him he sucked hard on her hyper sensitive bud finishing her off as he felt a warm gush around his hand he slowed his pace as she screamed his name fisting the duvet below her.

"Uhhhhhhh yesssss Peter god yeaaa"

Her orgasm came to an end as he made his way back up to kiss her between her short breaths his cock now semi erect again as her hand caressed his chest with her head rested in the crook of his neck, her warm breath on the sensitive part of his neck he knew he wanted to be inside her.

He shifted her so she was now straddling him as she giggled feeling his erection pressing against her bum. "Peter... Condoms?" She asked slightly embarrassed. "I'm not on my pill"

"Fuck" Peter muttered "I don't Carla I haven't had in ages and I didn't expect tonight to go this way." "Me either I haven't been with anyone and I didn't go back on my pill after Lia"

Carla knew how much they both wanted it and decided to just do it and deal with it tomorrow she didn't want to spoil the mood. "Ill get the morning after pill tomorrow" she muttered as she bent down to meet peters lips before he guided himself into her

"Oh fuck" Carla cried as his cock filled her immediately. "Baby that feels amazing. God your so fucking tight..." Peter moaned as Carla rode him, his hands linked with hers as they built up a rhythm before eventually reaching climax together.

As they lay together afterwords body's tangled together, in silence as Peter stroked Carla's bare back "That felt so..." She began

"Good" he interrupted

"Right" she finished before leaning up to kiss him sweetly as they fell asleep utterly exhausted.

so what do youse think?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ok so the next chapter is here :) thanks so much for all the reviews and support :) love reading the reviews :)  
So chapter 8 is almost done and it has the introduction of frank :/ he is going to be introduced slowly as I want him to really get in under everyone's skin before he does anything major... I've tried to make this chapter and chap 8 a little funny and light hearted so I hope it reads like that :) anyways enjoy and please don't hesitate to review :) twitter is : barlowsbitch - lol I really don't know why :)_**

Chap 7

"Mummy. Mamma. Peterrrr" Peter awoke to Lia standing in the doorway if his bedroom.

"Hiya sweetie are you ok?"

"It's morning" she smiled. "I hungry"

Peter climbed out of bed after Lia had run out to put on the tv deciding to allow Carla have a lie on. They had breakfast and watched tv for a while before Peter decided to dress her and head to collect Simon.

On the way to Simons friends Lia became very inquisitive asking Peter questions.

"Why mummy still sleeping and no come with us?"

"She's very tired Hunni" Peter laughed.

"Why she no have her Jammies on"

"Emm she forgot to bring them for the sleepover... Silly mummy" Peter blushed.

Lia seemed happy enough with his answers and dropped it.

Peter Lia and Simon arrived back to flat as Carla was making some coffee she was walking around in a pair of peters boxers and his t shirt.

"Hello baby" Carla greeted Lia as she ran into her arms. "Mummy we went to Simons friend house and they had a trambaleneme... A trampppoil... A bouncy thing mummy and I play there"

"Wow aren't you so lucky darling" she kissed her cheek.

"Good morning" Peter smiled as he gave her a sly peck while the kids weren't looking.

Carla giggled. She felt like a teenager all over again stealing kisses from her 'secret' boyfriend.

They spent the day lazing around playing games and watching DVDs with the kids until it came to the time when Carla and Lia needed to go home.

The kids were in the sitting room playing a game an Carla and Peter went into the bedroom to talk.

"I don't want to go baby but I have to.." Carla said as she lay on Peters chest cuddling him.

"I know but i mean do we tell people or do we let them figure it out or what? I want to be able to come up to you in the street and kiss you and no have to worry..." Peter sighed.

"I will tell Michelle tomorrow and rob to and after that I don't care who knows.. Your dad and Deirdre should hear it from you though and Tracy"

"I suppose what about the kids though?" Peter asked.

"Ahhh I hadn't really thought about that maybe we should sit them down tomorrow and tell them?" Carla queried.

"Sounds good baby" the two lay there neither wanting to move but deciding they better.

On the way home Carla pulled into the chemist to pick up the morning after pill. She hated the awkward questioning from the pharmacist and been made feel stupid for having unprotected sex she felt like telling the pharmacist that she knew was at and she done it anyway but she decided to bite her tongue In front of Lia and simply got the tablet and left.

Lying in bed that night she decided to text Peter.

Carla: hey baby stopped at chemist got it sorted will have to make an appointment for docs xxx

Peter: oh I totally forgot about that.. Jesus I'm sorry I should have been more prepared xx

Carla thought to herself she actually liked the fact that Peter had no condoms.. It proved he hasn't been seeing anyone and he really didn't expect anything like that to happen last night. Sleeping with a guy on the night she decided to go out with him, even by her own standards was tarty but with Peter it was different.

Carla: hey no worries :) how about a slap up brekkie in roys in the morning? My treat :) xxx

Peter: sounds great love Simon be delighted :) c u 8? Xx

Carla: great see ya then night night :* xxx

Peter: night beautiful... Miss you not cuddling up to me tonight sleep tight :* xxxx

Carla smiled at peters last text he missed him too tonight she soon drifted off excited about their breakfast date in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Michelle and rob arrived at the cafe just as Peter Carla and the kids were finishing up their breakfast.

"Two coffees to go please Roy" Michelle asked.

"Rob and ichelley" Lia shouted out over to them as they noticed the cosy little group in the corner table of Roy's.

"Well good morning you lot.." Rob smiled as he picked Lia up and she was laughing as he tickled her. "Hey Carla you'd wanna get a move on love we've got foster at 9" Michelle commented

"Oh crap I totally forgot Michelle you keep him sweet while I get this little one to crèche please"

"Hey ill run Lia into crèche and you go prep with Michelle ill be back in time" rob interrupted.

"Oh rob your a little star.. Right then chelle lets get going.. Peter ill text you later ok.. See you Simon" Carla gave Lia a quick kiss as she ran over to the factory with Michelle.

The meeting with frank was going well he seemed really interested in placing an order but Carla couldn't help feel slightly uncomfortable around him some of his comments and his hands seemed to land in inappropriate places which hadn't gone unnoticed by rob who was fuming at him.

After he left the 3 decided to go to the bistro for lunch. After some bitching and moaning about frank rob decided to change the conversation.

"So Lia's a little chatterbox car" rob commented and noticed how Carla seemed a little uneasy.

"Yea she's a little character all right" Carla laughed.

Michelle went to say something but rob cut her off immediately as he had more to say and didn't want Michelle changing the topic if conversation.

"Oh yea I was asking her all about her weekend and she was very forthcoming" rob smirked.

Carla just nodded hoping he would drop it but that was very unlikely.

"She told me she had a sleepover in peters"

"So" Carla snapped.

Rob laughed "she said that her mummy forgot her Jammies and you slept in peters room"

Carla froze. Peter had failed to mention all Lias little questions on the way to Simons friends on Sunday morning so this was all news to Carla that Lia had seen her in peters bed. Naked.

"Wind your neck In rob" Carla muttered as she picked up her drink.

"Carla. What the hell.. You and Peter?" Michelle jumped in.

"Look I was planning on telling youse today but then the whole thing with frank and then rob didn't give me much of a chance really"

"How long has it been going on sis?" Rob seemed angry as he spoke.

"Look it's a very recent development believe me"

"I don't believe you for a second you've been screwing him all along Carla no wonder he asks how high when you say flaming jump" rob spat.

"You listen here roberto. You believe what the hell you want.. Peter cares about me and Lia. I don't have to explain meself to you..Or anyone for that matter" Carla stormed out of the bistro.

How dare rob interfere in her life like that? Yea he probably was only thinking of her and Lia's best interests but its not like he had been the doting brother the past couple of years.. She thought to herself. As she left the bistro she wasn't thinking she was on auto pilot as she headed straight for the bookies.

"Hi Deirdre is Peter about?"

"No love he's gone to watch Simons footy match he be another hour at least"

"Oh right. Not to worry" Carla turned to leave.

"Hey Carla why don't you and Lia join us for tea tonight Peter and Simon are coming" Deirdre smiled.

Carla hesitated she wasn't sure whether Peter had told them the news or not. Deirdre noticed Carla's unease. "He came around this morning after he'd dropped Simon off and he told us that you two were an item now"

"Oh I see. Listen" Carla was interrupted by the sound of the bookies door chiming signaling someone had entered the shop as she turned she seen ken standing behind her.

"Afternoon Carla" he smiled. "Hello ken"

"Go on love what were you saying?" Deirdre urged her to continue.

"Yea. Em well I just want you two to know that this is a really recent development and I understand your concern I mean there are two kiddies involved. One without a mum and one without a dad and I never want to replace Leanne or Simons real mum and Lia will always know that Liam were her daddy but Peter and I really care about each other and it's not like we're jumping on head first we sat and discussed all this firs" Carla was rambling as ken interrupted and Deirdre came from around the counter to make sure she was ok.

"Carla" ken began "myself and Deirdre are delighted that you and Peter have decided to give it a go. You were a rock for him when Leanne left and it's obvious you two care deeply for each other. Honestly we're over the moon so please don't ever feel that we think bad of you"

"Has someone else said something to you Carla?" Deirdre asked concerned.

Carla felt relieved that they seemed to accept their decision. "Oh just my idiot brother"

Carla left the bookies a while later feeling a lot better. She felt as though a weight had been lifted. If ken and Deirdre could accept it then everyone else could like it or lump it.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so im not sure if people are following anymore or if anyone's interested so if you are and if you want me to continue please let me know :) please review and enjoy

Chap 9

Dinner at number 1 was going well as conversation flowed and Peter and Carla had decided to take the kids back to Carla's after dinner and tell them.

She had been avoiding rob Michelle and the factory since the little episode in the bistro at lunch. She had missed calls texts and voicemails from them but she wasn't giving in.

Back at Carla's that evening they were all sitting on the sofa.

"Si turn the tv off for a while me and Carla want to talk to you and Lia" Peter asked.

"But dad..." Simon protested.

"Aye it will only take a minute mate" Peter reasoned with the little lad.

Carla pulled Lia up onto her lap as they began talking.

"Well son you know the way me and Carla are really good friends?"

"Yea"

"And you know the way you really like Carla and Lia and Lia and Carla really like me and you?"

"Yea" Simon had an idea where this was going. He may of only been 11 but he was very smart for his age an Peter knew he had to be careful.

"Well me and Carla have decided to be more then friends were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend"

"So.. What's the difference"

Carla laughed at the faces Simon was pulling at his dad.

"Well it means that we spend more time together and that we go out in dates together and that we hold hands and.."

"Do you kiss each other now?" Simon asked.

"Yea we do mate" Peter blushed

"And do you have sex and all" Simon asked.

"Mate you can't ask them kinda questions when Lia's around" Peter stopped him.

Carla found the whole conversation and situation they found themselves in quite funny as Peter and Simon went through to Carla's room to talk.

"So Lia Peter is mummy's new boyfriend... How do you feel about that?"

"I like Peter and siomon"

"That's good then" Carla was pleased she seemed ok with the whole situation although she wasn't sure she understood fully.

When the kids were settled back down watching TV Carla and Peter were in the kitchen having coffee.

"So how did he take it?" Carla asked.

"Oh he were grand about it a lot a questions" Peter laughed.

"Oh god do I even want to know"

"Just asking do we have sex now? Is that the difference between best friends and boyfriends and girlfriends? Do we still live in different houses? Do we still get to out on Fridays? Yano yourself"

"Oh god Peter your so good with him" Carla leaned in to peters body as the two shared a heated and passionate kiss, peters hand falling to Carla waist while hers draped around his neck.

"Stay. Tonight. Please?" Carla asked.

"Yes.. I missed you so much last night. Ill never get bored of kissing you" Peter replied as the pair continued to kiss. Their encounter becoming quite heated with each moment that passed.

A they finally broke away from each other remembering where they were and who was around they noticed how late it had gotten.

"Simon were going to stay here tonight mate so can you turn that TV off please and come get a drink before bed" Peter called over from the kitchen.

"Why are we staying here?" Simon asked

"Because we are that's why? Why do you not want to?"

"I do but I just want to know why? Where are you going to sleep? Where am I going to sleep?"

"Well Simon you can sleep in the spare room where you stayed the last time and dads going to stay in my room" Carla answered noticing how flustered Peter was becoming.

"Fine" Simon stormed off to the spare bedroom slamming the door

"What's wrong mummy?" Lia joined Carla in the kitchen with Peter wrapping her arms around her leg hugging her. She was tired and Carla picked her up to bring her into bed "I want give Peter Kiss night night" Lia cried as Peter smiled and took her off Carla cuddling her "night night madam ill see you in the morning ok" he smiled as she kissed his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

Simon fell asleep after Peter went up and had a chat with him and Lia was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

"Baby this has went a lot easier then I thought" Carla mentioned as Peter tided up the sitting room.

"Well it's only half nine babe... What do you want to do? Film? Tv?" Peter asked as he walked up behind Carla who was washing the dishes. His hands snaked around her waist his hands landing gently on her stomach as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Hmmm that feels nice.." Carla leaned back into peters kiss as his stubble rubbed against her soft skin.

"I have an idea" Carla smirked as she pulled away from Peter. "You lock up here turn off the lights and that ill call you when to come in" Carla giggled as she ran away.

Peter did as he was told as Carla was busy in the bedroom.

She changed Into some of her sexy lingerie. Lit a few candles and put some music on her iPod system.

"Peter... Peter come in" Carla called from the bedroom as she dimmed the lights allowing the room to fill with just the flicker of the candles...

She stood at the side of the bed wearing a matching lingerie set, black with white lace trim and a small white bow, her body still tanned and beautiful from Saturdays pampering session her hair hung loosely to one side and her make up freshly topped up.

Peter walked into the room his eyes immediately falling to Carla's perfect body. His mouth went dry as he tried to take in the beauty In front of him. "Wow you look.. I mean your gorgeous" he managed to get out.

"Why thank you darling... I'm glad you like it" Carla winked as she walked towards Peter her hands running down his biceps causing goosebumps to form on his arms. She pulled his tshirt over his head tossing it to the corner of the room. She ran her hands across his chest kissing his neck as she did so.

Peter couldn't control the twinge in his boxers as he shifted uncomfortably hoping to adjust himself, his actions hadn't gone unnoticed as Carla allowed her hands to fall to his waist undoing his button..

"Carla..." Peter grabbed her hand "I'm sorry I did buy some - you know...but there at home..." He was mortified.

Carla laughed "aye it's both of our responsibilities darling" as she made her way over to the bedside locker and produced a packet she had picked up on her trip to the chemist the previous day. "What else you got in that drawer" Peter laughed.

Carla shifted... "Nothing" she lied. "Oh I was messing before but I'm intrigued now" Peter moved closer to he taking the packet of condoms off her examining them "pleasure max..I like the sound of that" he smirked before making a move for the drawer handle to open it... "Peter" Carla screamed at him mortified at what he might see. She jumped in his way laughing, pleading him not to open the drawer but it was to late...

"Naughty girl..tut tut" he joked at the contents of the drawer.

A couple of magazines hiding the contents underneath - the 3 50 shades of grey books, some Ann summers game involving a dice and a deck of cards, nail files and other little items, his eyes drawn to the 2 different flavoured lubes, massage oil, sensual candles, a small silver metallic device that pointed at one of the ends and had a small button on the other end, and a velvet box - black and closed but tied with with a red and white ribbon. Peter really wanted to look inside the box but decided against it for now.

"Peter you weren't suppose to see any of that..." Carla blushed.

"Hey you daft git why are you embarrassed.."

"Because it's mortifying Peter"

"No it's not" Peter pleaded with her as she turned away from him..."baby listen to me will you please I'm sorry I shouldn't have looked. I was out of line I only meant it as a joke.. I was just curious"

"No it's fine. Ill get rid of it.."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"What your saying you don't mind it being there?"

"Carla that would be like you being angry with me for every time I've had a wank in the last 3 years.. I do understand you know!"

"Peter it's not like I use it that often half of its just stuff I won at them stupid party's or silly joke presents.."

"Ok so can we forget about it for now and pick up where we left off please" Peter kissed along her jaw down her neck fondiling the material on her bra.

"For now?" Carla questioned

"Yea...for now" as he pulled her onto the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

A week had passed now and the majority of the street had learned of their relationship. Carla had an important meeting at a swanky restaurant in town with frank foster although Carla was perfectly happy going on her own as frank had requested rob wasn't happy. Carla just put it down to the fact that he had felt a little out numbered last time what with three on one.

"Hi frank nice to see you again" Carla greeted him as she joined him at the table.

"Well hello Carla your looking well" frank commented as he motioned to the waiter to bring over the wine.

"Oh none for me thanks frank I'm driving"

"Oh ill pay for the cab back Carla please join me in a glass" as he poured her a glass before she even had a chance to accept or reject the offer. She simply smiled knowing his tone was a little to forceful but this was a major deal for the factory.

After an hour into the meal frank had agreed to sign the contract at the factory tomorrow, Carla made her excuses shortly after and got in a cab to leave.

Her phone beeped immediately as she read her text message from Peter.

Peter: hey gorgeous how are you doing? Miss you can I see you later Simons at dads for a sleepover? X

They hasn't seen each other in a 3 days as they were both so busy and he really wanted to see him. She had plan...

As she arrived back at the factory the she could hear the laughing and music and chatting before she even opened the thick black heavy doors into the factory. She simply smiled as everyone seemed surprised to see her.

"Mrs Connor I'm so sorry about the noise I assure you we are ahead with the current order and I.."

"Hayley relax will you. It's fine once the works been done I don't mind a bit of music... Once in a while that is. Ok"

As she made her way into the office Michele and rob were eager to know how the lunch went.

"It was good he will be here tomorrow at 5 to sing" Carla grinned.

"Why come at close of play Friday to sign a contract?" Rob queried.

"I don't know baby brother can't you just be happy he is coming?"

Rob was suspicious of frank he couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was definitely something.

"So I've got a favour to ask you chelle" Carla put her arms around Michelle's neck as she was sitting at the computer sending emails.

"Oh aye should have known there was a catch to you being so nice today" Michelle laughed.

"Will you have Lia tonight over at yours? Ill collect her in the morning and take her to crèche?"

"Of course I will love you know I love having her, hey Ryan will have to kip on the sofa and she can have his room"

"Just stick her in the bed with you" rob butted in.

"Well em steves coming over" Michelle blushed.

"Oh love don't worry about it then honestly it's grand" Carla protested.

"No car you deserve a night off for gods sake you and Peter probably haven't had a night to yourselves since yas start seeing each other"

"Ok. As much as I am enjoying listening to you two organise your sex life around my niece I have to ask - why don't you ever ask me to have her Carla? I mean I've been back months now and you've never asked me to look after her overnight? I've got a spare room it makes perfect sense?"

Carla was silent. She didn't know what to say.. She did trust rob and she knew Lia adored him she decided to give him a chance.

"Well I'm sorry rob I didn't think you'd want to.. I mean of course I'd love for you to take her and I know she would love it. Thanks you" she hugged her brother.

"Ey ill even take her to crèche in the morning and you have a lie in with lover boy.."

"Ok if your sure"

She text Peter.

Carla: hey I got a sitter for tonight so your place or mine? :* miss you too baby xxx

Peter: great babe emm yours? The beds more comfortable ;) xxx

Carla: you planning on sleeping much Barlow? ;) xxx

Peter: ohh well not anymore I'm not.. Be strange just the two of us xx

Carla: why are you afraid we won't have anything to do because there be no kids around? Xxx

Peter: no no I'm sure we will find something... There's a good movie on at 9 :) xx

Carla: I see.. Well ill certainly be more interesting then any film! I promise xx

Peter: well how can I say no. Ill call over at 6? X

Carla: sure

Peter: will I bring dinner? Xx

Carla: yes please ill provide desert... Xxx

Peter: another promise I hope :) looking forward to it.. Hopefully it will include that drawer xxx

Carla couldn't help the smirk on her face as rob and Michelle caught her she start blushing.

"Hey whats going on?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing. Nothing.. Rob can you collect Lia and bring her here please I need to finalise this contract?"

"Yea sure can Ill walk and collect your car while I'm at it" rob took her keys and headed off.


End file.
